Awakening
by slapahoe
Summary: Yuki cares about Zero but she loves Kaname, how will Zero react when he finds the two together one night? Can Yuki ever muster up the courage to express her feelings for Kaname? Yuki/Kaname. Please R&R. Rated for lemons occurring later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Unfortunately for me I do not own the rights to Vampire Knight, if I did…well lets just say it'd be at the NC-17 level…

Authors Note:

Please note that this the first fanfiction I have ever written, so if you would please read it cum grano salis if you don't mind. Constructive criticism is welcomed and most appreciated. I'm writing this fanfiction with my little writing talent and my extensive reading on fanfiction in general. Anyways here's my story and I hope you like it!

* * *

Night had finally set Yuki and Zero were once again performing their nightly duties and on patrol. Yuki wasn't particularly excited about patrol tonight. She still hadn't full recovered from Zero draining her of quite a lot of blood just yesterday. She was tired and at the moment Zero was annoying her. It wasn't that she minded giving her blood to Zero, no, she had already accepted that this was something she needed to do in order to protect her friend. Yuki just wasn't in the sort of mood to deal with his overbearing nature. She wore a thick white bandage around her neck, in order to cover up yesterday's events, not necessarily because she needed to but she wanted as few people to know as possible, especially Kaname.

"Kaname…" She said so softly one might have mistaken it for the wind.

"Did you say something? Your not falling asleep are you?" Zero said in a slightly agitated tone.

"Oh no! I was just thinking…I have a few things on my mind that's all…" She said quickly looking down.

"Go back to your dorm, you've been pushing yourself to much lately…with everything your doing…Go get some sleep!"

Surprised Yuki looked up to see Zero's face but he had already turned around and had started to walk away from her. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she turned to go back to her room. 'I guess some sleep wouldn't hurt…I do have a lot to think about…'

* * *

Kaname looked out the school window in boredom, he simply couldn't concentrate on his classes today, he had other matters on his mind. Remembering earlier to this afternoon he politely said hello to Yuki. As she turned to happily greet him he immediately noticed the white bandage that had been wrapped around her neck. 'Where did that bandage come from? Had she injured herself?'

No, he knew the real reason, to think anything differently would be ridiculous. That leech, Zero had touched her, he had sucked her blood. 'Unforgivable.' Thinking about it irritated him immensely; he decided he needed some air so he could more easily collect his thoughts.

Kaname rose from his seat and turned to Takuma "I'm going for a walk, I do not wish to be disturbed." Takuma, slightly surprised by this abruptness only nodded as he watched Kaname leave the room.

* * *

A cold gush of wind blew sending a shiver down Yuki's spine; she hastened her pace so that she could escape the cold as soon as possible. She put her hand to her neck softly rubbing it-- she was bruised from Zero's bite and she was still a little sore.

"Does it hurt much?" said a soft, calm voice from behind her

Yuki whipped around, her eyes bulging slightly in shock. "K-Kaname…"

There in front of her stood Kaname frowning slightly down at her. He reached his hand over caressing her face, slowly moving down to the bandage on her neck. She looked up into his saddened amber eyes, she wondered what could possibly make his eyes look like that, what could possibly upset him this much. Yuki felt a strange sensation on her neck, she brought her fingers to touch her neck and was surprised to learn that not only was her bandage gone but so was her bruise--she was no longer sore. Yuki looked up at Kaname in shock.

Kaname smiled down at her, she was adorable sometimes, the look of concern in her eyes just now sent a feeling of pride and happiness through his body, she obviously cared about him deeply he understood that. He just wished she would.

"I-I was supposed to be going somewhere…" she said, not really being as to focus with Kaname still gently rubbing her neck.

"Oh? And where were you going?" Kaname tried not to show the fact that he was vastly amused by the fact that Yuki could not keep her train of thought. He had to stop himself from smiling.

"I was going to go to my room and turn in early…" Yuki was having trouble understanding his sudden change in emotions. He was sad just a second ago wasn't he?

"Well, I won't keep you then." Kaname smiled down at her , not intending on letting her go just yet.

"Oh-okay, good night…Kaname." She continued to stare into his eyes which now looked amused and there was something else in there that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was so distracted by this that she didn't even notice him taking a step closer to her, there faces were now only inches apart.

"Goodnight Yuki." And with that Kaname closed the distance between them. His lips' softly crashing down on Yuki's surprised lips. She quickly reciprocated his passionate, yet gentle kiss with her own. He licked her lower lip playfully causing her to let out a soft throaty moan. Yuki was just parting her lips when he nipped her bottom lip before breaking away from her to look into her eyes.

Kaname's kiss left her reeling, she wanted more. She was just about to initiate a second kiss when he stopped her, smirking he said "I'll let you get your rest now"

And with that Kaname hugged her lovingly and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams" Kaname then released her and began to walk away slowly. Yuki was left standing there both shocked and confused about the night's events. When she finally recollected herself she put her fingers to her mouth, in order so that she might feel to see if what actually happened, happened.

Kaname walked away smirking.

* * *

I'm done with my first chapter! Thanks so much to anyone reading this!

Please read and review I could really use any sort of helpful criticism.

I think the lemon will come in on the next chapter, I honestly just

Didn't feel like righting one at the minute. I promise I'll update soon

Unless you guys don't like it in which case I won't…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No unfortunately I do not own Vampire Knight. So don't sue me okay!

Authors Note: Wow, thank you all so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. It's good to know that people like my story so far and I really hope not to let you guys down with this fanfiction. On a different note I'm thinking about changing the title to my story so if any of you guys have any ideas let me know.

* * *

Yuki turned over and attempted to hide further in her bed sheets, she didn't want to wake up just yet. Outside she hear the screams of several obnoxious girls. Yuki tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes and she began to sit up in her bed. 'What could they be making such a commotion about this early in the morning?' She finally flipped over her covers and looked outside, to her surprise it was not morning but dusk.

"Whaaaat?!" Yuki exclaimed. 'How could I have slept all day! Why didn't anyone wake me up?' She quickly jumped out of bed and scrambled to compose herself so that she might be on time to her nightly guard duties. Without bothering to shower she quickly ran a brush through her hair and hastily slipped into her school uniform before running towards the moon dorms.

Yuki reached the moon dorms just as the night class was leaving. She spotted a very agitated Zero and ran over to help him control the day class girls.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Zero shouted, his forehead creasing in frustration.

"I'm sorry I guess I overslept." Yuki replied sheepishly

"Well you took your goddamn time getting here, I mea--HEY YOU GET BACK TO YOUR DORM ALREADY!" Zero shouted at a group of girls attempting to climb over the wall to the moon dorms.

Yuki pulled out her night stick and attempted to push back that very same group of girls. "Class is over please head back to your dorms!"

A light hand touched her shoulder and the girls immediately stopped trying to climb the wall in order to stare at the inhumanly beautiful figure standing before them. "Good evening Yuki." Said Kaname softly smiling at the girl with her backed turned to him.

Yuki whirled around an gasped at Kaname standing a few mere inches away from her. "K-kaname nice to see you! Hope you slept well!"

Kaname smiled at the fact that he could take Yuki's breath away just by looking at her. "I slept great actually--I had a very…interesting dream in fact." Kaname began to think about his dream last night. How Yuki had come so willingly to see him, how she pleaded and begged to make her his. The way she blushed when he touched her soft cream colored skin. The images were so clear it was hard to believe it was almost a dream. The urge to touch her when she was standing so close to him was almost to the point of being unbearable.

"Kaname?" Yuki was looking directly into his eyes, she couldn't understand how all of the sudden the had darkened and became slightly clouded. Behind her she could almost her, his fans swooning.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting to class?" Zero said fuming. "You're not setting a good example for the rest of the night class."

"I was just leaving actually." He said a flash of anger shot through his eyes before he gave Zero a cold stare. Kaname walked off heading towards the front of the group of night class students.

Yuki turned

"You know Zero it'd be nice if you could try to be civil with Kaname, only try." Yuki said, irritated that Zero would be so rude to Kaname, who has only been polite with him.

"Pfft whatever…come on we need to start patrol." Zero replied as he began to walk away from Yuki. 'Why should I be nice to that monster? Can't she see he only wants her for one thing--her blood' Zero thought angrily.

"Hey wait up!" Yuki rushed to meet up with Zero.

* * *

Kaname sat looking out the window, hoping to catch of glimpse of Yuki doing her nightly patrolling. He didn't even to attempt to look as if he was paying attention. Kaname was feeling anxious, he didn't have a reason for feeling this way but he just had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight.

"Kaname could you please translate the next line of this story?" said the teacher trying to catch him not paying attention.

Kaname stood up and perfectly translated the sentence before sitting down once again to continue looking out the window.

"Oh Kaname your so wonderful!" Hanabusa exclaimed. Kaname did not show the slightest hint that he had heard Hanabusa's praise. His shoulders fell slightly 'What is he thinking about? He looks so serious' Hanabusa thought to himself.

* * *

Zero continued to walk ahead of Yuki ignoring her pleas to wait for her. She finally caught up to him and yanked on his arm.

"What is wrong with you?! You've been ignoring me all night; you could at least tell me why you're mad at me!" Yuki huffed. She looked down suddenly feeling dejected. "Did I do something?"

'Yeah actually you have, talking to that monster all the time, letting him control you. Why can't you see how he has you wrapped around his little finger' Zero thought angrily before turning to look at her. His mood immediately changed, he felt guilty for treating her like this when she did so much for him. He put a hand on her shoulder and said "No, I'm sorry, you haven't done anything I just have a lot on my mind right now. "

Yuki looked up at him and could tell by the guilty look in his eyes that he was sorry for ignoring her all night, she instantly perked up. "It's fine! I'm just glad you're talking to me now!" Yuki said cheerily.

"You know what I'm not actually feeling to well I'm going to go back to my dorm, you can handle patrol duty for the rest of the night."

Yuki took a step towards Zero, tilting her head to one side and pushing her hair onto one shoulder. "You're thirsty aren't you?" She pointed to her neck and said "Go ahead, take a drink."

Zero blushed and looked away from her. "I'm not, I just want to go home and get some sleep alright?"

"Don't deny yourself on my account, if this is the only thing I can do to keep my friend I'll gladly give up a little blood." She looked up at Zero willing him to bite her with hey eyes.

Zero looked at her, his eyes becoming darker in the dark light outside the almost seemed to glow. He put his hand to her neck and lowered his head. Zero opened his mouth his fangs grazing her neck before he roughly bit her.

* * *

The scent of blood wafted into the room. Everyone instantly became alert, some even going to far as to gasp in surprise at the enticing scent.

"Why that's Yuki's blood! What could she be doing? Did she fall or something?" Hanabusa thought out loud. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

Kaname abruptly stood up and began to briskly make his way out of the classroom. He paused at the door "None of you are to leave this room until classes are over for the night." He walked out not waiting to hear a reply, already knowing no one would dare leave after he had given the order.

Once outside the classroom he ran outside looking frantically for where the sent came from. He paused when he heard a gasp come from just outside the school, he knew it could only be Yuki, and he already knew exactly what was going on. Kaname stepped outside, the scene taking place right before his eyes sent fury coursing through his veins.

* * *

Zero sensed Kaname and immediately stopped; lifting his head to look at Kaname, a trickle of Yuki's blood flowed slowly down his chin. As soon as Zero let go of her Yuki slumped against him, no longer having the strength to hold herself up…

* * *

Cliffhanger! Don't you guys just love them! Sorry about not putting a lemon in here but it didn't fit in. I promise it will go into the next chapter though. So tell me what you guys think! Love it? Hate it? Review! Tell me how to make it better! I'll try to post the next chapter sometime this weekend…bye love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight…If I did Zero wouldn't constantly be in the way for Yuki and Kaname's love!

Author's Note: I am so overwhelmed by all the reviews I have received. I'm so glad you guys all love my story, I really will try to write a good story for you guys. Well here is chapter 3 I hope you guys like it! Please remember to review after reading!

* * *

Kaname gently picked up Yuki, cradling her in his arms. He looked up at the surprised face of his enemy--Zero.

His voice was cold and emotionless. "Remember that I am the one who lets you live, if you can no longer serve your purpose--to protect and never betray Yuki, I will easily dispose of you." Kaname's amber eyes were colder than ice as he stared at the wide eyed Zero, who had begun to shake in anger. Kaname, holding Yuki began to walk away, heading towards the moon dorms.

"W-wait!" Zero said holding up his arm in order to get his point across. "You don't control her…you can't decide her choices for her…she choose to do this. S-she loves me…she just hasn't realized it yet…" Zero blushed and looked down.

Kaname stopped, but refused to do him the honor of turning around and looking at him. "Your wrong, she doesn't love you, she never has, and she never will. Yuki pities you, she is afraid of you and what you will become. She thinks of you as a friend and nothing more, don't stupidly mistake that for love."

Zero looked up at the retreating vampire, carrying the girl he loved in his arms. The look of hatred he gave the vampire was immeasurable. 'Yuki loved him, didn't she?' Zero shook his head in frustration, this is exactly what that stupid vampire had wanted to accomplish.

Zero looked in the direction that Kaname had left in; secretly hoping in vain that Yuki would come back running towards him. He stood there out in the cold, waiting for what seemed to be days. Finally, he gave up waiting, turned around and headed back to his dorm, his nightly patrol duty completely forgotten.

* * *

Takuma held his arms out in front of Hanabusa "Kaname ordered us to continue attending class and not to leave until they are finished."

"But I smelt Yuki's blood! I hate being kept in the dark" Hanabusa whined stomping back to his seat.

"Regardless of how you feel, we still have orders. You cannot disobey Kaname-sama." Said a deep voice who had just stepped out of the shadows in the back of the classroom.

"Atatsukiii! Why do you always take sides with Takuma! It's not fair!" Hanabusa stood up from his seat and rushed over to Atatsuki in order to complain more efficiently.

Atatsuki turned from him and began to walk away. "Because you are usually wrong, that's why."

"Am I really the only one who is interested in what's going on? Why is it that Kaname has to handle this on his own? Why does this human girl hold such a place in his heart?" Hanabusa wailed, his eyes glazed over and he looked as if he would begin to cry at any minute.

Takuma eyes softened and he went to comfort Hanabusa. With a strange feeling of affection, Takuma even went so far as to wraps his arms around Hanabusa and hug him. Hanabusa's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture. "We all want to know what Kaname is thinking. Kaname always has a good reason for keeping secrets and I'm sure it is the same in this situation. It is his choice whether or not he will confide in us or not, his personal affairs with Yuki are none of our business. I don't even know if Kaname knows himself why he is so attracted to her.

Hanabusa's shoulders slumped after hearing Takuma's speech. "I suppose I can wait a little while longer" he said as he turned away from Takuma to sit near the window. Hanabusa gazed outside at the stars wondering what his leader could possibly be thinking.

* * *

Kaname laid Yuki on his bed, looking down at the girl lovingly. He brushed the hair out of her eyes to see her calm sleeping face. Kaname pondered on how it was possible for her to sleep so easily after all she put herself through. He didn't want to move her again just so she could get to his blankets so he shrugged out his coat and placed it atop of her body. 'That should keep her warm enough for now.'

Kaname went to his fireplace, trying to be a quite as possible he threw a couple logs into the fireplace. After sticking some paper in the fireplace, he lit the fire and took a step back. 'Now she definitely won't be cold.'

He went back to Yuki lifting her hair up to see the wound. There he saw two bite marks; you could tell by how red her neck was that Zero obviously hadn't been at all gentle with her. This fact possibly pained him the most, Yuki had been more than willing to give up her blood for her best friend but he clearly could not show the same consideration by making the pain to be as small and insignificant as possible. Kaname wanted nothing more than to rip the mans throat out, he of course wouldn't because Kaname unlike Zero would never do anything to hurt Yuki. He would however give him the punishment he well deserved, but first he would take care of Yuki, she was more important to him.

Kaname gently brushed his fingers against the wound on Yuki's neck. Yuki made a pained face for half a second before returning to her calm peaceful sleep. After Kaname removed his hand the wound was no longer visible, it was almost as if she had never been bitten in the first place. Kaname lay on the bed next to Yuki watching her sleep. He smiled at watch her fragile body breath, her chest pushing itself up as she took a breath and slowly back down as she exhaled. Kaname could just watch Yuki and her unmistakable beauty for an eternity, but he couldn't and soon he realized he had other things to take care of before the night was over.

He reluctantly got up from the bed and went around to the other side; he bent his head down and kissed her forehead. In that instant he could feel her warmth, smell the sweet floral fragrance of her hair, and just for a moment taste, the oh so sweet taste of her skin. 'She is so beautiful, I don't deserve her.' He thought as her looked at her one last time before shutting the door to his room.

* * *

Zero lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He could not force himself to sleep. Images of Kaname holding Yuki flooded his mind, these images we driving him crazy. Zero hated the thought that Yuki loved Kaname; he knew she did, but he had always hoped that he had a spot in her heart as well. After Kaname's speech tonight he was unsure of how she felt about him.

True she had never shown anymore feeling than friendship towards him, but he had always thought every once in a while, he saw a look in her eyes. That had to mean something didn't it? He shook his head and shakily ran his hand through his hair. 'I could live if she decided she only wanted to be friends, b-but to see her with that-that thing, that is unbearable' He thought.

Zero knew of course they had a past. Kaname had saved her life, but was she really willing to give up her life--everything for this man? He couldn't stand the thought of them being together, it literally made him sick. Zero got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. After splashing his face with cold water he looked at himself in the mirror. Zero's face looked distraught, he decided he needed some air and went to his door. He walked down the corridor; he was nearing the chairman's office when he heard voices. 'Was that Kaname's voice?'

"Are you going to let him ruin all the work we have put into this place? Kaname said frustration apparent in his voice.

"Of course not but what do you expect me to do? He will never join the night class, he despises vampires. Look he is going through a bit of a rough spot right now, just give me sometime to help him sort his problems out." The chairman said, his tone almost pleading.

"He bit Yuki! Your daughter Yuki, do you remember her? We cannot let this continue, if he cannot control his desires, if he refuses to take the tablets everyone else is taking than why should he be allowed to stay?" Kaname replied venomously.

Zero turned away, he did not want to hear anymore. He already felt bad enough for his actions he did not need to be reminded by that leech.

* * *

Kaname heard Zero the moment he neared the door, he did not show the slightest hint to tell him that he knew of his presence. 'Let him hear what I have to say, if he knows what's good for him he will gain some common sense.'

"I can see we are getting absolutely nowhere with this conversation. I will concede this much, you will have a week to gain control of him. If he is not able to gain control of his own desires by then, we will have no choice but to force him into leaving." Kaname said suddenly agitated that the chairman still defended Zero

The chairman smiled "A week will be more than enough, just you wait."

On that note Kaname turned on his heel and left the room, on his way outside he spotted Zero standing in the corridor glaring at him. He walked up to Zero looking down at him, anger apparent in his eyes.

Zero looked up at him, his clouded eyes showed just as much hatred towards Kaname as he had shown him. "I'm not afraid of you and I will not abide by your rules just because you tell me too."

Kaname grabbed Zero by the neck and lifted him a few inches off the ground. "Defying a pureblood is not possible for someone as lowly as you." He put Zero on the ground and pushed him against the wall. "You have taken something very special from me, do it again and I will not be as forgiving."

With that Kaname released Zero completely and walked away, he wanted to check up on Yuki. 'I wonder if she has woken up yet.' He pondered silently.

Zero reeled over, panting and cursing under his breath "B-bastard" he said, his voice full with the hatred he felt for the man walking away from him.

* * *

Yuki's eyes fluttered. She put her hand to her face trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes so she could see clearly. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting up. For some reason her sheets were extremely soft. She looked around 'This isn't my room!'

Looking around more clearly she realized to her surprise she was in the moon dorms--Kaname's room to be exact. Yuki looked down as realized she had been using Kaname's coat as a blanket. 'When did he give this to her? When did she get here?' She brought his coat up to her face sniffing it; she inhaled Kaname's masculine scent that had rubbed off onto his coat oh how she loved the smell!

She got up from the bed holding the coat in her arms; she walked towards the closet mirror. Yuki looked at herself in the mirror she tilted her head to the side and looked at her neck. 'There is no bruise! There's not even a bite mark!' It was true, her neck was completely bare, and it was as if last night didn't happen at all.

"Kaname…" She whispered his name. She now knew why she didn't have any marks from the night before; although she didn't know how he knew she was giving her blood to Zero somehow she had ended up here in his room. She couldn't say that she had really minded about this sudden turn in events. Yuki once again looked at his coat that she held in here hands, without thinking about it she slipped the coat through her arms and wrapped it around her body. She once again inhaled his enticing scent, it made her want to twirl and spin around the room in happiness. And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Kaname stood outside the door to his room listening, he could hear Yuki inside laughing and moving around in his room. He was dying to see her face; he loved the face she made when she smiled. He opened the door and stepped inside, he smiled at the sight he saw.

Yuki was dancing around in his room, her eyes closed and softly laughing. It'd been so long since he'd seen her this happy, he missed the sound of her laughter. He loved the way her legs seemed to glide across his room in that short uniform skirt she was wearing, or the way her chest almost seemed to bounce around with her fast movements and slightly heaving breathing. But all this isn't what caught his eyes, she was wearing his uniform coat, his clothing was on her body. Seeing it on her made him smile; now all he thought about was taking off that coat along with whatever else she was wearing.

Yuki's eyes flashed open, she saw Kaname standing across the room smiling down at her, and she immediately stopped in her tracks. "K-kaname I was ju--"

Kaname crossed the room in three long strides cutting her off while she was in the midst of an explanation. He bent his head down and he grabbed her face with his hands forcing her to look at him.

Yuki looked up at Kaname's eyes full of amusement and was that love? Lust perhaps? She felt the heat rise in her face and she blushed a deep red.

Kaname's thumb brushed over her cheek feeling the warmth of the blush. "You don't need to be embarrassed." He smiled down at her once more before allowing his lips to crash against hers.

Yuki's eyes shot open in shock, within seconds her eyes drooped closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes in order to make it easier to respond to his kiss.

Kaname quickly made the kiss more passionate, making Yuki sigh and part her lips. Kaname took this as in invitation the insert his tongue in her mouth, he expertly flicked his tongue against her, brushing his tongue against he front teeth. Yuki moaned slightly and wrapped his arms more tightly around his neck. Kaname smiled and pulled away from her, if she kept responding like this she would take away all his self control away and god knows what would happen then.

Yuki continued to hold Kaname pushing her body up against him, she looked up at him, her eyes pleading "P-please Kaname I—"

* * *

I thought I'd leave it there for right now, leave you wanting more! Once again sorry about the no lemon this chapter but as you can see it's definitely moving in that direction, the next chapter will definitely have a lemon! I promise on my life! Sorry about the late update, I'll be having a busy week but I'll still try to upload at least one more chapter before the week is over. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
